Powerless
by Maelynne Naveen
Summary: There are some things that just can't be fought. IchixRuki fluff! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I'm stuck in this time frame, sorry!

Very minor spoilers through Ch. 198.

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, I just let them have a little more fun than they normally get!_

* * *

**Powerless**

It had started innocently enough; she hated sleeping in the crowded room down the hall. Most nights she simply endured, but occasionally, once the girls were asleep she crept back to _her_ closet to finish the night. If Yuzu and Karin noticed, they never mentioned it and Ichigo also accepted this without comment.

It had been one of those nights. After drifting back to sleep in her closet, she had awoken from a nightmare; heart racing, every sense on alert, panic threatening to break through. Blanket clutched tightly under her chin, Rukia quickly scanned the room for the source of her fear. When it wasn't anywhere to be found, she moved her gaze to the bed across the room. She hadn't been expecting to see Ichigo propped up on one elbow peering curiously at her.

"Oy, what is it – hollow?" he queried, running his hand through his bright hair, mentally preparing himself to jump out of his warm bed. She shook her head in the negative.

He blinked to clear his vision and took in her appearance: fists clenching the blanket so hard that her tiny fingers were turning white and her eyes, larger than normal, still filled with apprehension.

"What, then? Have a nightmare or something?"

"N-n-no," she sputtered as she frowned at him, "that's just stupid."

Her denial was less than convincing – he could see her eyes were still wide and she continued to glance around the room, as if expecting something to jump out at any minute. He shook his head and sighed resignedly, "C'mere, baka."

Her head snapped up, a faint pink tint on both her cheeks, "huh?"

"You'll obviously never get back to sleep like that. You look like you're going to have a heart attack or something." He raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what she would do.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her pillow and softly padded across the short distance to his bed. Small as she was, he knew she wouldn't take up a lot of space, but he still inched over a little to make room. She crawled under the soft quilt and set her pillow next to his, somewhat ill at ease but comforted nonetheless. Her breathing steadied as she inhaled his familiar scent.

Her slight form continued to tremble next to him, her body giving off waves of heat with each shudder. Ichigo pondered the first girl to share his bed and smirked. Not quite what he would have pictured a year ago, but many things had changed recently. Now it just felt right.

He had already been lying on his side when Rukia had settled in, also on her side with her back towards him. They were only inches away from each other and Ichigo gave a silent prayer that his body wouldn't betray him.

"So, um, do you wanna tell me about it?" he queried to the back of her head.

"No," she whispered. She couldn't possibly reveal that the source of her terror was an all too realistic dream involving his bloody, lifeless body and her inability to do anything to save him. Just his presence and closeness had already helped the horrifying images to fade. Even the tremors had subsided. "Ichigo…" she began.

"Hn?"

She turned over, now facing him, "Arigatō, Ichigo."

Somewhat startled by her sincere thanks, he managed, "uh, don't worry about it." He turned to lie on his back. "Besides, we can't all outgrow bad dreams at age five," he teased.

He was rewarded with a swift smack on the head and a soft, "Baka." Next to him, Rukia snuggled deep into her pillow and almost imperceptibly closer to him.

But Ichigo noticed.

And suddenly realized what a dangerous game they were playing. He leaned over, intending to pull the disheveled comforter all the way up, when she suddenly lifted her head with a question in mind, "Oy, Ichi-"

She had inadvertently placed her face directly under his. A full blush stained her cheeks as bright blue eyes met golden brown. Her question forgotten she remained frozen; various scenes from the manga she frequently read flitting through her head. Of two people… pressing their lips together… As if hypnotized, she closed the small distance between them, feeling his breath mingle with hers but not yet making contact.

Ichigo took in her sleep-rumpled hair, still-blushing cheeks and her silly chappy pajamas, on which the top button had somehow come undone. Closing his eyes, he attempted to fight what she stirred in him. He might be able to stand his own against all manner of hollow and powerful Shinigami captains, but he was powerless against her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and finished what she had begun, capturing her mouth with his. She let out a surprised noise at first, but quickly caught on to this new game and returned the kiss with fervor. One of her hands traveled up his chest, around the back of his neck and tangled in his wild hair. He skimmed the soft skin at her waist, marveling at how good she felt. Their kiss deepened and he shifted his mouth, demanding access to hers. She easily complied, allowing her tongue to meet his, tasting and exploring each other.

Both had lost track of time when they finally broke apart. It was now Ichigo with the crimson-stained cheeks, completely at a loss. Nightmares utterly forgotten, Rukia grinned at him, "That was fun – we should do that again sometime!"

Ichigo could have laughed if it hadn't been so absurd. He shook his head and settled back in, blood still pounding through his body.

Now infinitely more at ease, Rukia snuggled next to him, sleep already close at hand. He just shook his head again and smirked.

_Oh, we will._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Also, this is my first attempt at something even remotely like a plot, so bear with me :D

_Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor any of the characters, but I am now the proud owner of a Bleach T-shirt – hooray!  
_

* * *

**Powerless – Chapter 2**

The next time it was irritatingly innocent.

Rukia had gotten rather fond of sharing Ichigo's comfortable, albeit small twin bed. She tried to keep up the appearance of living in his sister's suffocating bedroom but more often than not found an excuse to creep back in with Ichigo. And the list of excuses kept growing… nightmares still topped the list, followed quickly by strange sounds outside the window, Karin's sleep-talking, Yuzu's muffled snoring and, although she refused to admit it… loneliness.

She was baffled.

Never in her long life had she ever felt anything but content with being alone. But like so many things that had changed since the night they met, subtle whispers of loneliness reverberated in her soul when they were apart. There was one way to quiet the nagging pull and she generally conceded. Often she felt torn in two, caught between what she wanted to do and what she knew she should do. Try as she might, the draw was just too strong and she was helpless to resist. This explained why she was at the moment tucked under Ichigo's quilt, soundly asleep, unconsciously torturing the lanky shinigami next to her.

The most peculiar part of all this was what happened. Or rather, what hadn't happened. After that initial night and their shared moment all they had done was sleep.

He was perplexed.

Did she feel something for him? Had the kiss they shared just been some kind of experiment on her part? He hated that one, even though it had been his first real kiss as well. Or maybe it had been a trial run and he had failed… Then again, she had certainly seemed to enjoy it as much as he. Ichigo's tortured thoughts typically kept him awake long into the morning hours on the nights he spent alone.

But on those nights she kept him company his sleep was peaceful and free from disturbing dreams. Not to say he didn't have plenty of _pleasant_ dreams. Mostly involving the petite shinigami who was currently curled up beside him making soft humming noises while she slept. That had been a surprise. Previously, when she spent her nights across the room she had been too far away for him to ever hear. But now he realized that she did it quite often.

She denied it, of course. Forcefully. Often punctuated with whatever random item happened to be handy. And he'd never tell her, of course, but he rather liked her quiet sleep songs. Her humming was typically off-key but that was alright. He briefly wondered what she was dreaming about; probably something about bunnies. Nothing like the dreams he had recently been… enjoying.

He let out a frustrated sigh. How two young (well, figuratively speaking) adults could share a bed so innocently was something of a mystery. And Ichigo was entirely too straightforward to tolerate silly little mysteries. It was torture to have her so close and yet, not nearly close enough. And after all, he _had_ made a promise…

Knowing he was courting danger, Ichigo gently slipped an arm around Rukia's shoulders, careful not to disturb her. Her humming ceased but she remained deeply asleep. Unconsciously, she tucked herself closer, head resting on his arm. He hesitated.

"_She'll kill me if she wakes up…"_

He paused for a moment recalling how eagerly she had responded last time.

"…_or maybe not."_

He leaned over her sleeping form, his heart thudding painfully and ---

BEEP beep!!! BEEP beep!!!

Startled, Rukia abruptly woke up and quickly moved into a sitting position – her head whacking his cheekbone sharply.

"Aiieee," she moaned, rubbing the newly-tender spot on her head. She frowned at Ichigo and grabbed for her phone. He rubbed the back of his hand against his bruised cheek and gave her an inquisitive look.

She nodded, "Hn, hollow."

In a flash they were both in spirit form, all traces of sleep banished by an abrupt rush of adrenaline. Rukia swiftly leapt into the windowsill. She paused a moment before jumping out and glanced back over her shoulder at Ichigo, who was still nursing his injured cheek.

"Why _were_ you getting so close to my face?" she queried over her shoulder.

Ichigo turned slightly pink and ran his hand through his hair nervously, desperately trying to think of a good answer. Rukia smirked and hopped out the window without giving him a chance to reply.

Ichigo wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified. He muttered something about infuriating female shinigami.

And followed her out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – Seriously, this chapter gets a rating of "S" for SAPPY! Don't read while eating XD  
You have been warned!_

* * *

**Powerless – Chapter 3**

This time, it wasn't innocent at all.

Two exhausted shinigami fairly fell through the open window, simultaneously collapsing on the bed, still breathing heavily from their efforts. It had started as a routine hollow, followed by another fairly routine hollow and another and yet another, five in all – and in rapid succession. They hadn't been particularly powerful and between the two of them there had not been any real danger.

Not bothering to make the effort of returning to his body, Ichigo simply stared at the ceiling prepared to simply let sleep claim him.

Until he turned his head to the little brunette next to him – and saw the predatory glint in her eye, usually reserved for a particularly adorable bunny.

Ichigo gulped, "R-Rukia?"

"Ichigo, when are we going to play that game again?"

He stared at her, astounded. Here they were, still battered and bleeding and she suddenly had kissing on her mind!? Sighing, Ichigo turned onto his side, resting on his arm. Time to get a few things straight.

"Rukia, do you realize kissing isn't just a game?" He couldn't have her running around kissing everyone in sight.

She nodded, a silly grin still plastered on her face.

"And it's usually something people do when they have feelings towards each other…" He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "So what I'm saying is – "

"- Ohhhh, that you have feelings for me," she finished for him brightly, as if finally understanding the situation.

"W-w-what?"

"You said when people kiss they have feelings for each other. You did kiss me the other night, right?"

Ichigo couldn't believe where this conversation had gone. He glared at her, "No way, you kissed me, baka!"

"That is not true, you moron!"

He folded his arms over his chest, staring at the ceiling, "Whatever. Not my fault your memory is failing you in your old age," he replied dismissively, waving a hand in her direction.

A vein popped on Rukia's left temple. "Teme…" she growled.

Abruptly Rukia shoved him back on the bed, a fiendish grin on her face. With determined movements, Rukia matched her lips to his, feeling the heat spreading through her belly. Needing no further encouragement, Ichigo pulled her down, caressing her slim hips as she pressed more firmly against him. His tongue sought hers, desperate for her taste, already addicted to her sweet flavor. More than willing to reciprocate, she traced his lips with her tongue, running her hands down his strong arms.

Finally they broke apart, a question in Ichigo's eyes he barely knew how to phrase… even if he could form coherent sentences after that kiss.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and smacked his arm, "See, I know what kissing is, baka!" She smirked, "And I know what it means."

Ichigo exhaled, unsure whether that answered more questions than it raised.

"The girls at school explained it to me," she continued guilelessly.

"_Oh, lord," _Ichigo groaned. He could only imagine what sorts of ideas they had put into her head. Hopefully there hadn't been a demonstration… or maybe he did hope - -

Further musings in that area were cut short as Rukia proceeded undeterred, "It was pretty much what you tried to tell me… just with more details and less blushing."

Ichigo frowned, "I don't blush!"

She poked his slightly pink cheek with her index finger, "Like right now when you weren't blushing?" she taunted him, knowing full well who was winning the game now.

He swatted her hand away, "That's just where I got hit on the cheek," he protested.

Enough was enough. He executed a split second shunpo and before Rukia could blink, she had been flipped on her back with Ichigo kneeling above her. Her deep indigo eyes were enormous, knowing she had taken this step and couldn't back down now. She suddenly realized she didn't want to.

The tables now turned, Ichigo grinned wickedly, "Did they explain other things you can do?"

She shook her head ever so slightly in the negative. She nibbled on her lower lip nervously. The ever-present war reasserted itself deep within her, causing her to doubt, despite the intensity of what she was feeling. Her heart felt as though it was torn in two.

Rukia closed her eyes, trying to decide whether she should listen to love or logic.

Although there was a strong sense of duty vying for her loyalty, the thread joining her and a certain stubborn shinigami had grown. The thread had become a strong cord wrapping itself in and around them, drawing them together. And their hearts had become tangled up in the process.

But even logic had its merits.

He was a Shinigami; therefore the "forbidden" argument was irrelevant. Images of other shinigami went through her mind; she knew plenty of them were _friendly_ with each other… whether they would admit to it or not.

And although she was a firm believer in making one's own destiny, it seemed that some force out there was determined to throw them together.

There had to come a point when she would decide her own path, irrespective of anyone else's expectations for her.

That time was now.

"Show me?" she queried softly, finally raising her eyes to meet his.

He nodded and without a word, inched up the hem of her black top, revealing the smooth pale skin on her belly. With both hands on the sides of her waist, his thumbs nearly met in the middle. He made gentle circles on her stomach, eliciting a cascade of goosebumps up her sides and down her slender arms.

"Ichigo?"

"Hn…?" he managed, still intent on his task.

"Is this why your Dad wanted me to sleep in Karin and Yuzu's room?"

He chortled; despite her innocence she certainly was perceptive, "Hai, Rukia. This is exactly why he didn't want you sleeping in here."

He gave her a dark grin as he slowly lowered his head, pressing his mouth to her small bellybutton, resulting in a shriek of laughter and her squirming relentlessly against him. He smirked at her overwhelming ticklishness and transferred his attention higher under her shirt… her giggling stopped as he gently caressed the sides of her small breasts.

Her sharp intake of breath followed by a soft sigh confirmed her enjoyment. She snaked a hand under his robe, the tight muscles of his chest feeling wonderful under her small fingers.

She let out a hum of pleasure as his mouth found hers and she hooked her ankles around the back of his legs, instincts making up for lack of experience.

He settled himself more firmly against her, making her fully aware of his desire. Her eyes widened as she suddenly made the connection regarding where this was going.

Ichigo noticed her eyes grow large and the distinctive pink hue spreading over face, betraying her abrupt realization.

"You sure?"

Despite being firmly pinned underneath a rather tall shinigami, she still managed to grab a nearby pillow and thump him soundly over the head.

"Baka, d'you think I'd let you get this far if I wasn't sure!?"

She had a point.

She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him back down, missing his heat, his touch and more than ready to continue their exploration of each other.

Somehow she knew she was going to enjoy every second.

She was powerless against him.

And she was glad.

* * *

_(More) __A/N:  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially to everyone who stuck with me through my first attempt at writing something other than Court Briefs and Legal Memos!! Can't get enough Bleach – there's definitely more in the works – keep an eye out :-D_


End file.
